<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eduardo eats some meat by theantivibecheck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966314">eduardo eats some meat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantivibecheck/pseuds/theantivibecheck'>theantivibecheck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tbd oneshots bc im gay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cumshot, Deepthroating, M/M, Praise Kink, TBD AU, Teasing, look at eduardo and tell me he's capable of topping anyone, mentions of other characters but it's mostly just these two idiots, pau tops do not @ me, thats right he cant, they go out to dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantivibecheck/pseuds/theantivibecheck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eduardo and pau go out to dinner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo/Paul (Eddsworld), Paul/Eduardo (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tbd oneshots bc im gay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eduardo eats some meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone<br/>this is the first in a series in which i will make a bunch of oneshots that take place within the tbd au (the au for the fic title:to be determined).<br/>mostly because ttbd is a Very long fic already and I don't wanna get too redundant and excessive<br/>so i will be doing this side-series for things that could happen or have happened behind the scenes<br/>will vary in casual conversation to scenarios to,,, well, stuff like this</p><p>edupau happens to be the first thing because, well.... :')<br/>okay, to be fair, i shipped this BEFORE the fan movie leaked<br/>but it certainly didn't help the half chub in my heart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eduardo’s steps were slow, but careful. He stepped into the unfamiliar restaurant and felt immediately out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours and some aggressive text messages ago, he was urged to come out for a night out. Eduardo was at home, catching up with Mark over a cup of coffee. He originally planned to retire for the night, but a few text messages convinced him otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he’s been involved with Pau for a while now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy with eyebrows that won’t quit? The guy who will suck on the same cigarette until it disintegrates in his mouth? The guy who wears his name tag upside down? Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that Pau</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Slightly shorter than Eduardo but beats him in muscle in every bit of his body. The man was intimidating, at least at first; what started off as an exchange of threats turned into personal meetings under the radar. Eduardo saw a side of Pau that he didn’t think existed, even in theory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau’s texts were straight to the point; he had requested Eduardo to come to a certain address, as Pau and the colleagues had rented out a restaurant and they planned on partying the whole night away. Eduardo, confused, said </span>
  <em>
    <span>party</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>A bunch of grown men partying it up like a bunch of college kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Pau said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, are you coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Eduardo was stepping into one of the single most expensive buildings he’s ever seen. Thank god Pau advised him to dress nicely; he managed to bring out one of his old suits and Mark had happily helped him iron it. Still, Eduardo felt underdressed; in the part of the building that wasn’t reserved, other folk with expensive brands adorned the tables. On top of the tables were foods that Eduardo had never even seen before. Being a simple guy with a simple budget, he could never dream of being in a place like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, he heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whistle</span>
  </em>
  <span> and perked up in attention. He turned his head to see Pau on the other side of the red rope separating him from the reserved area. Pau was still in uniform; scuffed blue coat, thick red turtleneck with a holster clinging to his thigh. The usually crooked and dried out cigarette was replaced with a newer, and visibly more expensive one. He gave Eduardo an intense look; an indication to approach and follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau lifted the rope for Eduardo, clicking it closed the second he stepped over. Silently, Eduardo followed Pau through the restaurant. Eduardo could spot a few familiar faces; of course, Tom and Tord sharing a table stood out the most. It brought back the distant memory of when he and Tom were forced to eat here one time, but that’s a story for another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau led him to a table that was still within the group, but slightly out of the way. It was no secret that these two had something going on with each other, but no one (minus Tord and Mark, and, by extension, Tom, Edd, and Pat) really knew the scope of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau stepped ahead, moving to pull out a chair for Eduardo. His silent, polite gestures were enough for Eduardo’s heart to skip. He kept his composure, sitting down in the chair and scooting himself in. Before Pau sat down, he finally took his jacket off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t stand that thing.” Pau muttered to himself, draping it on the chair before finally sitting down. The cigarette in his mouth was promptly plucked out and smashed into the ashtray on his left side. He reached back into his coat pocket, pulling out his own pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smoke?” Pau raised an eyebrow, holding out the pack to Eduardo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Eduardo gingerly took one from the pack, popping it in his mouth while Pau dug for his lighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau lit himself up before holding the lighter towards Eduardo. No, it wasn’t an indication to take it; Pau liked the small, intimate acts of doing things for the other. Eduardo stood up and leaned forward just enough so Pau could ignite the flame on the tip of the cigarette. Pau smiled slightly as Eduardo sat back down, now properly lit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good tonight. Didn’t know you owned a suit.” Pau commented, blowing some smoke away from the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thanks.” Eduardo spoke into the table, taking a lengthy inhale of his cigarette before letting it rest between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau was used to Eduardo’s shy silence; it took a lot of prodding to get him talking, even if it was just to get him pissed off. Still, his presence was enough to ignite something warm within Pau. He couldn’t help but smile in between puffs, making Eduardo sink just a little deeper into his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waitress approaching the table made them both perk up. Pau was quick about it; asked for two glasses of water and some champagne. Eduardo was a little bummed at the false prospect of something a bit harder, but he’ll chew out Pau later. And then she left the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed.” Pau didn’t use the casual nickname unless they were alone. If they were around others or in a more professional environment, it would be strictly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eduardo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Normally you would protest if I ordered champagne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figure I don’t have room to complain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do.” Pau’s free hand began to slowly snake across the table. “But even then… we can’t get too drunk. I still have to take you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took my car here, you don’t need to.” Eduardo raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, dear, that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Eduardo registered what Pau meant, Pau’s hand was already ghosting over his. All of the heat in his face was on full display for Pau to smirk at. Ugh, this asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look a little hot.” Pau pulled his hand away, not giving Eduardo the pleasure of holding hands. “Why don’t you take your jacket off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently and spitefully, Eduardo complied with the suggestion, draping it over the chair before sitting back down. Thankfully, he had an ashtray on his side of the table to place his cigarette in, otherwise that’d be a waste of a perfectly good (unhealthy) cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the beverages to be delivered. Along with the champagne and water, the two were left with menus. As Eduardo leafed through his own copy, Pau began pouring the champagne. He was about to place Eduardo’s glass in front of him, but paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo noticed Pau standing still and looked up from his menu. Before he could ask what he was doing, Pau stole a quick peck on Eduardo’s forehead before placing the glass in front of him. If the burning in Eduardo’s face wasn’t obvious before… welp, he could only hope none of Pau’s colleagues were watching too closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.” Eduardo didn’t even bother to say it under his breath; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>spat </span>
  </em>
  <span>the insult at Pau before drinking the champagne. Pau could only smile back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for being happy to see you.” Pau feigned innocence, but Eduardo knew he was full of shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your plan was to lure me out here to be some eye candy for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And maybe kiss you a little like I just did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Pau shrugged. “Was thinking steak tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steak’s fine. Medium for me. Stop avoiding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like inviting you to an organization-paid dinner is far from avoiding you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, Pau.” Eduardo squinted at him. “You’re being a tease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time I checked, you liked teasing.” Pau’s foot moved to bump into the toe of Eduardo’s dress shoe. “If I remember the last time we saw each other---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re not talking about that right before we eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. None of that yet, then.” Pau’s eyes moved back to the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo closed his menu, placing it face down before leaning back into the chair. He rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to relieve the heat from his upper body. He did an adorable thing where he’d blush from his face to his shoulders, and it was enough to make Pau melt on the inside. Hell, he didn’t doubt that Pau was eating up his attitude right now, but Eduardo sure as hell wasn’t going to succumb to his wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo let his head lift upward and his eyes scanned the ceiling. Hell, even above him was more fancy than he could ever afford. He let out a quiet sigh, wondering why Pau would want to take him, of all people, to a place like this. Normally their ‘dates’ would be in any back alley place they could find that was just barely out of public view so they could hold hands. Otherwise, they’d be back at Pau’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a chair scooting snapped Eduardo out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to look back at Pau and immediately felt a bristly sensation against the right side of his face. Ah, Pau doing that thing he does again. The thing that annoyed Eduardo more than anything… well, literally anything Pau did annoyed Eduardo to some extent. Especially the act of appearing right next to him like a magical goblin that lives in your wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Pau.” Eduardo said, still recovering from the shock of him being there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem tense, I decided I would sit next to you tonight. The table’s big enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fine.” Eduardo answered quietly, immediately reaching for his neglected cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau’s hand moved to gently rub circles into Eduardo’s thigh. The action was enough to make Eduardo jump, but he quickly leaned into the touch and relaxed into his seat. Eduardo hadn’t even noticed that Pau had ordered their food while he was daydreaming; he only took notice when the menus were absent from the table. Pau kept up the motions on Eduardo’s thigh, trying to soothe him from the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it too loud in here?” Pau asked. It was getting a little rowdier now that the drinks were speeding up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Noise is kinda nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Pau thought for a moment. “You want to come to a place like this more often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe without all of our coworkers around?” Eduardo turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you want me all to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Pau.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they continued their quiet bickering for a few more minutes. The buildup to intelligible conversation consisted mostly of Pau pushing Eduardo’s buttons enough to get him out of his shell. A second glass of champagne and the jacket to his suit being off was a good indicator that it was working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress returned not much longer after Eduardo relaxed. Though, he immediately tensed up in confusion when she only delivered one plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pau.” God, he said the guy’s name a lot for someone who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly annoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Pau asked, once again playing innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one plate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there’s two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good observations, dear.” Pau reached over to grab a fork and knife. “Good thing I already ate before this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I stutter? Sit up straight.” Pau instructed, taking the knife to the steak and cutting it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeding me in a restaurant full of people we know!” Eduardo’s voice lowered to a harsh whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit up straight.” Pau repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo groaned quietly, following Pau’s instructions, but making sure his displeasure was apparent by crossing his arms. Pau ignored Eduardo’s pouting, placing a fabric napkin on the man’s lap before picking up a piece of steak with the fork. Pau decided to be extra sweet and blow on it; wouldn’t want Eduardo to burn the inside of his mouth so early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open up.” Pau pushed the fork towards Eduardo’s face. Reluctantly, Eduardo followed the order and opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau gently pushed the fork in, Eduardo latching onto the piece of steak with his teeth before Pau pulled the fork away. It was still a little hot, but the buttery taste and how smooth it felt along his tongue was enough to negate the heat. Eduardo couldn’t help but widen his eyes in pleasant surprise, which drew out a smile from Pau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo nodded ecstatically, though his bitterness from earlier was still present in his eyes. Pau repeated the action, and was rewarded with a pleased hum from Eduardo as he took the next piece in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau couldn’t help but lean a little closer. “You’re a lot more obedient with something in your mouth, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question was enough to make Eduardo choke. Pau’s hand moved from Eduardo’s thigh to his back to soothe the coughing as he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry---” Pau tried to reassure Eduardo, but couldn’t help but keep laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-God, I hate you.” Eduardo sputtered between his coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, lean back. No more tricks.” Pau urged Eduardo to relax again. “Let me take care of you a little more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Pau enjoyed doing, it was pampering someone. Being able to project that pleasure and behavior on someone else that he had significant interest in was a big plus. He liked the idea of keeping Eduardo on his toes whenever they hung out. Tonight, Pau’s heart was set on making Eduardo feel special… for no particular reason whatsoever. He just felt like it. He wasn’t all military business 24/7.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo did enjoy the special treatment despite his behavior so far. He didn’t get it often; most of the times that he saw Pau, they were at work. The most he could get out of Pau then was a glance and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tap on the shoulder for his attention. Eduardo never took himself for such a sap, but perhaps Pau had softened the ice around Eduardo’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night went by without much incident. Pau kept feeding Eduardo, to both Eduardo’s dismay and pleasure. Nobody they knew came up to them, and Eduardo suspected that Pau had purposely arranged that. God forbid someone else were to be the source of Eduardo’s embarrassment instead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it was getting later, the ruckus didn’t show any signs of calming down. Whatever was being celebrated was completely outside of Pau’s interest. He lit his third cigarette, finally standing up from the chair and getting his coat on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving?” Eduardo was seemingly in a daze; being focused solely on Pau for a few hours will do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Or are you still hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo followed, getting up to put his jacket over his rolled up sleeves. Once they were both situated, Pau guided him out of the crowded area. Pau made it a point to grab Eduardo’s hand before they started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly got outside, met by the cold air of a cloudy night. Eduardo had originally intended to go towards his own car and drive himself back to Pau’s, but he was stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Eduardo looked back at Pau. “My car---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The others will be here all night.” Pau was gesturing to Tord and the others. “The staff won’t notice if there’s an extra car around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo was a bit skeptical, but he just shrugged. “Alright, you know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau changed directions, leading Eduardo hand-in-hand to his own vehicle. Eduardo wasted no time getting into the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt as Pau stuck his key in the ignition.The heat immediately kicked on, hot air blowing onto Eduardo’s still-warm face. Pau began driving, pulling out of the parking lot and hauling ass back to his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed.” Pau spoke up after taking a turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Pau had Eduardo’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a nice time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, I did.” Eduardo hesitated to answer, but Pau knew it wasn’t a bad sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it when I feed you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Paul hummed in thought. “But you do like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just the two of us right now.” Pau’s free hand moved to caress Eduardo’s thigh. “You can be honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo groaned at the touch. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked it, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those two words sent a harsh shiver down Eduardo’s spine, and Pau smirked at the full body shudder Eduardo experienced. He would admit that Eduardo’s a little easy to excite and please, but that never bothered Pau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in silence for the remainder of the short ride. Pau kept his hand on Eduardo’s thigh up until the turn into the parking garage near his place. Once he parked, he barely had his seatbelt off before Eduardo was already outside of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau couldn’t help but laugh at Eduardo’s eagerness as he stood up. “Excited?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pau, just shut up. You’ve knocked me down so many pegs tonight--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a few more?” Pau shut the car door, reaching to grab Eduardo’s hand again. “Come on, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo’s eyes met that familiar elevator with the crude red symbol on it. He remembered the first time he saw this secret little elevator; that night was filled with plenty of firsts. Yet the giant door almost felt familiar at this point. He stepped in, remaining close to Pau as he keyed in a few numbers. After a moment of the elevator’s engine buzzing, the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Eduardo could even take another breath of air, Pau was pinning him against the wall facing the door. Pau was still shorter (only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pau will press this until the day he dies) than Eduardo, but the aura exerting off his body was enough for Eduardo to feel small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair.” Pau muttered, taking a moment to eye Eduardo up in all his suit-and-tie glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What isn’t?” Eduardo’s breath got caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How good you look right now.” Pau was referring to Eduardo’s suit. The jacket was a little crooked due to his sleeves, but other than that, Pau couldn’t help but eat him up. “I’ve never seen you in a suit before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never asked.” Eduardo averted his eyes, his hands slowly moving to grip Pau’s sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should.” Pau took Eduardo’s hands moving as a signal to move closer. “Do you want me in this elevator?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Let’s just go to the bed.” Eduardo mustered enough nerve to at least be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> assertive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. I’m doing what you want tonight.” Pau could hear the elevator slowing to a stop, and pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a change.” Eduardo stepped forward, habitually patting himself down. “What brought that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to.” Pau shrugged. “You’re such a good boy, I thought you should be rewarded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing those two words was enough to Eduardo’s knees to almost give out under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened, and Pau led Eduardo into the flat. Thankfully, Pat probably wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow morning, which gave them plenty of time to get busy. Pau pulled Eduardo into the bedroom without even letting him take his shoes off. He tossed his dulled cigarette into the ashtray on his nightstand before pushing Eduardo onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau immediately straddled him, and couldn’t help but just stare down at him. Eduardo’s surprise turned into distress as Pau kept his eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me treat you tonight.” Pau suddenly spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already did.” Eduardo gave a smartass answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean more than just dinner.” Pau let himself grind down onto Eduardo, who was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortably</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard. “That sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.” Eduardo squirmed underneath him, trying to take his jacket off. Pau got off him, letting Eduardo toss his jacket aside before Pau sat next to him. He quickly pulled Eduardo in for a kiss; one hand went around Eduardo’s waist, and the other situated itself on Eduardo’s inner thigh. Before long, Pau started massaging the bulge in Eduardo’s dress pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo kicked off his dress shoes as Paul progressed the kiss. He let his tongue slide across Eduardo’s lips, and it was enough for him to open his mouth. They exchanged the flavors of overpriced champagne and tobacco, Eduardo squeaking when Pau bit his lip. Pau finally pulled back, using both of his hands to unbutton Eduardo’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really do look great.” Pau whispered, a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. “You should dress like this more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo only nodded, slipping out of the dress shirt when Pau was finally through with the buttons. Pau ditched his jacket, his turtleneck following it to leave him in a grey undershirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau resumed kissing Eduardo, letting his hands run along Eduardo’s chest. Gentle fingers slid from his collarbones, to his blushing shoulders, down to his nipples and finally around his stomach. The warmth of Eduardo’s body was enough to entice Pau to get back on top of him. Eduardo’s hands moved in an attempt to pull Pau close to him; Pau couldn’t help himself when Eduardo got needy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have done this a handful of times, in varying degrees of undress and intensity. The two of them had established their roles in the bedroom with each other at this point; Pau was more dominant, Eduardo was a little shyer and submissive. Pau was fine with this; he thought a speechless Eduardo was cuter than a snarky and angry one. Teasing him was fun as well; poking and prodding at Eduardo’s sweet spots and getting him to react like an angry kitten always amused Pau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he thought was going to be a casual friends-with-benefits (frenemies, technically?) type deal turned into something a little deeper. Pau didn’t intend to memorize every curve of Eduardo’s body, or how much he enjoyed being praised, or how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was when he would follow Pau around like a lost puppy in an unfamiliar place. He didn’t expect such an angry asshole to be… so adorable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, adorable. That’s the word he’s using.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so adorable.” Pau muttered; both of them had ditched their pants, now down to their underwear. Pau sat next to Eduardo, palming the bulge accompanied by a small stain in Eduardo’s underwear. Pau’s words of praise only came out in whispers; that’s how Eduardo preferred it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers teased the waistband, and Eduardo immediately leaned back to give Pau room to go under it. Paul’s fingers matched the rest of his body; calloused, thick, and strong. Something about Pau’s hands touching Eduardo in any way was enough to make him melt. That was a good thing, because Pau </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching things he liked. His hand finally found Eduardo’s neglected boner, and he stroked it at a slow pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo squirmed next to him, one of his hands going to Pau’s hair for traction. Pau chuckled, letting his hand move under the fabric as he took in Eduardo’s noises. “You’re doing so good…” Pau cooed, moving so his lips rested against Eduardo’s ear. “Keep making noise for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, they were so high up that no one would be able to hear them. Ah, the benefits of a Tord-assigned condominium near the top of a skyscraper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau stopped his hand for a moment to finally tug Eduardo’s underwear off. With that out of the way, he had a lot more room to move his hand. Eduardo didn’t hold back his noise, letting his mouth hang open as Pau kept egging him on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want Eduardo to finish too quickly, so he finally pulled his hand away. He got up, but only to rest on his knees above the still laying Eduardo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you do something for me?” Pau kept up his soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo raised an eyebrow, silently still trying to get his breath back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me out?” Pau was referring to his own ignored bulge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo sat up, pulling down Pau’s underwear without giving an answer. Pau chuckled; his eagerness was irresistible. Eduardo didn’t even have to say anything; his silence was deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo didn’t expect to be in this sort of position with someone like Pau. His first impression on him included Pau nearly killing him, and his second impression including Pau nearly breaking his foot. His third impression was a little hazy… lots of drinking, lots of chatting… probably kissing. Unfortunately, Eduardo didn’t care to keep track of their rendezvous each time they happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau grit his teeth, letting Eduardo deepthroat him. Yeah, he did say </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was taking care of Eduardo in this case, but if Eduardo wanted to take his full length in his throat, Pau wouldn’t stop him. All he could do was tug his hair and murmur encouraging words under his breath, and hiss whenever Eduardo’s throat would tighten around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck---” Pau had to attempt to pull away; anymore of this and he’d probably end up finishing in Eduard’s mouth. Sure, that’d be nice and all, but he’s trying to please Eduardo here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bedside drawer?” Eduardo piped up, his voice a little hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo reached over, pulling the drawer open to grab a condom and a small bottle of lube. He handed Pau the condom, and Eduardo lubed up his own fingers to get head start on getting ready. Pau almost wanted to stop; he wanted to do it himself, but he didn’t have the heart to interrupt Eduardo’s hurry to get fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau finished slipping the condom on, then leaning over Eduardo as he fingered himself. “You’re doing so good, dear.” Pau couldn’t hide his smirk as he looked down at Eduardo. “You can take all those fingers, come on now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo only responded by gritting his teeth and glaring at Pau. And yet he kept trying to push his fingers in further to entice Pau to take over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eduardo was so cute, and Pau was so lucky to have this one to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a little longer, Pau gently guided Eduardo’s fingers out and positioned himself above Eduardo. He didn’t waste any time with teasing him further; Pau let himself push inside Eduardo, who only gripped his shoulders and clenched his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau stayed still for a moment, a hit of concern in his eyes as he stared down at Eduardo. Eduardo wasn’t the best at prepping himself; if it were necessary, Pau could pull out and help him further. But after a moment of adjusting to Pau’s size, Eduardo opened his eyes and met Pau’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Pau lowered his head, barely above a whisper. “Can I move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau nodded, starting off slow. Eduardo’s grip on Pau’s shoulders loosened to just the tip of his fingers pressing into the skin. He was so glad that Eduardo agreed to go out to dinner, agreed to let Pau feed him and take care of him, to let Pau have him like this. If Pau had his way, he would’ve gotten a head start on Eduardo in the elevator </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> moving to the bed. But this, for right now, was nice; slow movements, hums exchanged between the two of them, and Pau pressing soft kisses onto Eduardo’s damp forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau progressed his speed slowly, keeping his ear tuned to any change in Eduardo’s noises. Eduardo was usually pretty good at expressing what he didn’t like; usually by screaming in his typical angry Eduardo voice, which was hard to differentiate from his regular voice. Other than that, Eduardo was usually quiet during sex unless Pau told him otherwise. But Pau already told himself he wouldn’t be pushy. Pau moved his head to the crook of Eduardo’s neck, now able to feel the vibration of Eduardo’s throat as he moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re doing so good…” Pau mumbled into Eduardo’s neck, giving Eduardo one harsh thrust to hear him yelp before continuing his original pace. Pau lifted his head up slightly so he could look at him. “You’re such a good boy, taking me like this---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Eduardo’s legs wrapping around him startled Pau, but he took it as a jab to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up and speed up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, Eduardo has said that before. Yes, it’s worked. Yes, he’s picking up the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a hurry?” Pau teased, finally removing himself so he could look down at Eduardo’s strained expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Pau, fuck---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? You don’t normally say my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-go faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pau did what he asked, pushing Eduardo’s legs back just enough for him to go deeper, but not enough to stretch Eduardo too much. Granted, Eduardo has definitely handled worse strain from Pau, so this was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo swore under his breath, ignoring the pull in his legs as Pau pushed him back. He could feel a knot in his stomach, letting his nails grip Pau’s back. “I-I’m gonna---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Pau moved faster, trying to urge him on. “W-What’s that? What is it, Ed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy, come on--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo let out a loud noise; louder than he normally would in a situation like this. Even with the condo being virtually soundproof, Eduardo still found himself apprehensive to be loud. He’d grind his teeth just to keep himself from shouting out, but he didn’t do that this time. It threw Pau off, but he didn’t stop moving. Eduardo’s back arched as he came on his own stomach, the trajectory almost making him cum on his own face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he did that, Pau would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him live that down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo’s body finally relaxed, Pau slowing down to a lazier pace before pulling out of him. Eduardo didn’t respond physically, minus his arms and legs falling to the bed while he was catching his breath. Pau took the initiative, already being so close, quickly slipping off the condom and putting it on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still.” Pau took back his assertive tone. “Just stay like that, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo didn’t move, eyes glued onto Pau’s cock as he stroked himself. Pau inched closer on the bed, aiming for Eduardo’s chest. Pau rocked into his hand, half-lidded eyes on Eduardo sprawled out in front of him. He was covered in his own cum and the sweat from both of him, traces of drool on his face and little hints of tears in his eyes. Pau couldn’t help but marvel at him as he felt himself get closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck fuck---” Pau’s shot went along Eduardo’s abdomen, not quite reaching as far as Eduardo’s own cum did. Pau mumbled to himself, shaking from his own touches as he looked at Eduardo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good.” Pau praised, a shaky smile taking on his face as he kept stimulating himself. “You’re such a good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redness returned to Eduardo’s face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to cover up. He felt sticky from all of the fluids on him; he would normally give Pau a hard time for making him such a mess, but… eh, he’ll let it slide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Pau’s voice returned to normal, his hand finally pulling away as he moved to sit next to Eduardo. “Are you still with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Eduardo responded quietly, his entire body shaking when he tried to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stay there.” Pau leaned down to kiss Eduardo’s forehead. “Take a breather. You want some water?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>